


Awake

by crystalfox



Series: StarWarsWritingAlliance February Ficlet Challenge [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalfox/pseuds/crystalfox
Summary: StarWarsWritingAlliance February Ficlet Challenge; Prompt: “Character B can’t sleep.”Luke is awake, wide awake. Lando is not.





	Awake

Luke was awake, _wide awake._ Which would have been fine if it was daytime but it was not, it was the middle of the night. He stared at the ceiling, willing himself to fall back to sleep, but it was no use, he was awake.

Shifting slightly, he turned over to face Lando, who was lying on his back, fast asleep. Luke wondered if he was dreaming, perhaps Lando was dreaming about him? Luke felt a bit selfish but he wished Lando was awake.

 _Sigh._ Luke wriggled around again. _Sigh._ He tossed and turned a bit more, kicking off the covers.

Lando spoke without opening his eyes, "I thought I was in bed with Luke not an excited ewok." His voice was heavy with sleep and he yawned after he finished talking.

Luke laughed, "Can't sleep."

"Mm. I got that. I thought Jedi were supposed to be all....calm. Can't you use the Force or something to sleep?"

Luke pushed himself up onto his elbow, and looked down at Lando's face.

"That's not how the Force works."

Lando finally opened his eyes, stretching slightly, "Well, I _suppose_ , maybe, I could help."

"And how would you do that?" Luke smirked.

"You're the Jedi Master, you should already know...." Lando trailed off as he pulled Luke down for a kiss.

Later, Luke was finally asleep, a smile on his face, his arms around Lando.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer. Feedback/comments/constructive criticism welcome!


End file.
